Sonohoka-Gawa Ōtsutsuki
by Kinohara Hasu Qingnian
Summary: [Other Side Ōtsutsuki] Klan Ōtsutsuki terkenal dengan kekejamannya, namun siapa sangka bahwa klan Ōtsutsuki memiliki kisah dibalik kekejaman mereka. Dan hanya Juubi dan para Bijuu yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka (Hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada maksud lain) {Warn : REMAKE, REUPLOAD, DLDR, OC, OOC, Human Bijuu and Juubi (Gender inside)} YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME CHAP 5 UPDATE!
1. Shinju's Prolog

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : General, Romance**

 **Warning : DLDR!, OOC, Good Jūbi!, FemJūbi, Jūbi's PoV, Typos, Gaje, Garing, Alay, Abal-abal, Gak masuk akal, dll**

 **Pair : Tenji x Kaguya (TenjiKagu), Hagoromo x** **Yasuko** **(HagoYasu), Hamura x Momoshiki (HamuShiki),** **Masaki** **x** **Haruki** **(MasaHaru), Indra x** **Kotone** **(IndKoto), Ashura x Kanna (AshuKanna),** **Yasushi** **x** **Shirayūri** **(YasuShira), Toneri x** **Kasumi** **(ToneKasu), Kinshiki x** **Shikuya** **(KinShiku)**

 **Nama yang saya garis bawah adalah OC. Kali ini saya masih di Ōtsutsuki fandom. Kali ini bukan yaoi.**

 **Maaf kalau pairnya kebanyakan, pastinya. Soalnya ini** _ **special pair romance**_ **untuk klan Ōtsutsuki. Dan saya mulai mood untuk menambah Toneri dan Kinshiki.**

 **Akhirnya, saya bisa memunculkan** **OC** **saya yang lain, dan, tambah lagi deh OC ku, hehehe…**

 **Disini, Jūbi juga muncul. Hanya saja sebagai seorang manusia bergender wanita, dan disini, dia dipanggil Shinju, bukan Jūbi.**

 _ **Happy reading and hope you enjoy, minna…**_

 _ **SONOHOKA-GAWA ŌTSUTSUKI**_

 **(SISI LAIN** **ŌTSUTSUKI)**

Ōtsutsuki _Ichizoku_ , klan yang datang ke bumi daan berasal negeri lain hanya demiku, sebuah pohon keramat yang tumbuh di sebuah desa yang kutahu bernama Sou no Kuni.

Jujur saja, aku juga datang dari langit. Namun, karena perjalananku ke bumi, aku kehilangan semua ingatanku. Dan hanya mengingat nama asliku.

Shinju, itu nama asliku. Sebenarnya, aku ini adalah sebuah pohon yang diubah menjadi monster ekor sepuluh oleh majikanku, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Sejak saat itu, aku biasa dipanggil Jūbi.

Namun, aku lebih suka nama asliku. Terlihat feminin bagiku. Aku masih memiliki sisi kemanusiawi. Terutama sisi feminin. Hei, aku ini _on'na_. Jadi, wajar saja kalau aku ini memiliki sisi feminin.

Aku menyukai sejarah. Yah, sama seperti putri majikanku, Ōtsutsuki Haruki. Ōtsutsuki menganggapku sebagai keluarga dan penduduk Sou telah mengetahuinya, maka jangan heran apabila penduduk Sou menyebutku, Ōtsutsuki Shinju.

Asal tahu saja, Ōtsutsuki dikenal sebagai klan yang tegas, tak tahu perasaan, berdarah dingin, nenek moyang dari chakra, dan lain sebagainya.

Harusnya sih aku sebagai nenek moyang chakra, karena buktinya, Kaguya _-sama_ mendapatkan chakra karena mendapatkan buahku yang sengaja kumunculkan 10 abad sekali. Alasannya adalah, karena malas saja sih.

Mengeluarkan buah chakraku memerlukan kekuatan yang besar, tentu saja.

Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan Kaguya- _sama_ karena dia selalu ngatur-ngatur saja, berbeda dengan Haruki- _sama,_ ia malah membebaskanku melakukan apa saja, asal tidak membahayakan.

Tentang Kaguya _-sama_ , sebenarnya, Kaguya _-sama_ datang ke bumi berasal dari langit.

Aku juga tahu darimana Kaguya _-sama_ datang.

Ada sebuah wilayah di langit bernama Kamigami no Kuni, atau yang berarti Wilayah Dewata.

Kaguya _-sama_ adalah anak kedua dari suami istri pemimpin Kamigami no Kuni itu.

Sang _tou-san_ bernama Ōtsutsuki Kami, dan sang _kaa-san_ bernama Ōtsutsuki Megami.

Beliau juga memiliki seorang _anija_ bernama Ōtsutsuki Shinkō.

Kaguya _-sama_ adalah satu-satunya penerus yang memiliki kapasitas chakra yang sedikit, sehingga ia diusir dari kampung halamannya.

Agar beliau bisa kembali dianggap oleh Kamigami no Kuni, beliau pun mencariku yang saat itu aku tiba di bumi.

Baiklah, kembali tentang klan dewa ini. Klan Ōtsutsuki ini memang ada sejak lama, namun, klan ini menjadi terkenal di dunia Shinobi berkat Kaguya _-sama_ turun ke bumi.

Aku tak terlalu tahu tentang keberadaan Shinkō _-sama_ saat ini.

Meskipun Ōtsutsuki terkenal dengan kriteria diatas, ada kisah dibalik sifat keras kepala, berdarah dingin, dan tak berperasaan mereka.

Hei, kata siapa aku tidak suka drama romansa. Justru aku menyukainya. Dan, aku lah yang menjadi saksi tentang kisah cinta yang dialami oleh klan Ōtsutsuki.

Dan tentu sembari berharap aku menemukan _my true love_. Hei, kata siapa aku tak ingin memiliki pasangan hidup yang benar-benar mengerti dirimu, menerimamu apa adanya, mencintaimu setulus hati, dan menjagamu sepenuh hati.

Sungguh, aku terlalu berharap. Pada kenyataannya, tak ada yang menyukaiku karena aku monster. Aku terkadang iri dengan Hagoromo _-sama_ , Haruki-sama, dan para jinchūriki di dunia shinobi ini.

Mereka bisa mendapat cinta sejati meskipun mereka monster. Haruki- _sama_ adalah jinchūriki Yin diriku karena sejak lahir, ia di beri chakraku sebelum dibuang. Sedangkan Hagoromo _-sama_ adalah jinchūriki diriku.

Dan aku sebenarnya, setiap hari, aku menjadi manusia. Tubuhku tetap pohon, hanya saja, nyawaku keluar dari pohon dan menjadi manusia kasat mata. Itu memang terdengar aneh, namun itulah aku.

Dan kebiasaanku adalah melihat orang-orang dan menulis kisah mereka. Terutama kisah romansa. Kisah mereka sudah lama kutulis dalam gulungan-gulungan milikku.

Meskipun Haruki- _sama_ juga seorang pencatat sejarah, sama sepertiku, hanya saja ia tak mencatat kisah romansa. Dan ia menyuruhku untuk menulisnya, dan melarangku untuk menulis kisah cintanya.

Namun, bukan aku jika aku tak menulis kisah romansa klan Ōtsutsuki. Jadi, aku diam-diam aku menulis kisah cintanya. _Hontouni Gomennasai_ , Haruki- _sama_ …

Aku tak sendiri daklam melakukan tugasku, ada kesembilan adikku yang membantuku, yang kriterianya menurutku adalah...

Shukaku yang tukang makan, Matatabi yang selalu jalan-jalan, Isobu tukang tidur, Son Goku tukang marah-marah, Kokuō yang usil, Saiken yang selalu kurang kerjaan, Chōmei yang selalu berisik, Gyūki tukang DJ, dan Kurama si sok tahu.

Dan jujur saja, aku, Shinju, si tukang cerewet, hehehe... aku mengaku...

Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik, kisah ini dimulai sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan dimulai dari generasi kedua klan Ōtsutsuki….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini pun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

… dimulai

 **OMAKE**

 **Hehehe… maaf minna. Ini masih prolog. Jadi, aneh banget. Dan rencananya, aku akan memasukkan isi fic You're The Only One for Me. Jadi, fic You're The Only One For Me akan ku ubah sedikit dan ku publish di** _ **next chapter**_ **…**

 **Dan, bagi yang sudah membaca, bisa di skip saja. Disini, aku agak bingung saat bikin PoV-nya si Jūbi. Jadi, maaf kalau aneh. Dan akhir-akhirnya alay deh…**

 **Maaf kalau info tentang Kaguya di luar akal sehat. Soalnya, saya penasaran darimana Kaguya tuh datang. Akhirnya, saya kepikiran untuk** **menuliskan apa yang saya pikirkan tentang Kaguya.**

 **Sebenarnya, kenapa nama asal daerah Kaguya bernama Kamigami no Kuni, menurut saya, kalau Kaguya itu dewa, pasti keluarganya dewa, jadi, terciptalah Kamigami no Kuni, hehehe...**

 **Dan, nama orang tuanya Kaguya itu agak aneh juga ya, hehehe... Habisnya, saya bingung mau kasih nama apa orang tunya Kaguya.**

 **Oh ya, untuk julukan para Bijū, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung. Itu sih, kata Shinj** **ū sendiri yang bilang. Intinya, nggak bermaksud menyinggung ya, minna. Sesuai yang saya bilang, hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada yang lain.**

 **Terima kasih bagi minna yang telah membaca fic gaje bin nggak masuk akal ini. Ditunggu saran dari minna yang mau review ^^**

 _ **Jaa ne...**_


	2. You're The Only One For Me 1

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Some typos (maybe), Gaje, Garing, Alur cepat, Kata kata susah dimengerti, Bahasa tidak baku, etc.**

 **OOC tergantung pembaca saja. Tulisan italic adalah gumaman dan yang diucapkan di dalam hati. Enjoy, minna-san...**

 **SONOHOKA-GAWA ŌTSUTSUKI**

 **(SISI LAIN ŌTSUTSUKI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU'RE THE ONLY FOR ME**

 _Kaguya's POV :_

 _Telah lama aku mencari pohon Shinju. Aku turun ke bumi untuk mencarinya. Aku menemukannya, tempatnya tak jauh dari 2 buah negeri._

 _Aku bisa tinggal di salah satu negeri itu untuk beberapa hari sebelum rencanaku dimulai. Namun, tujuanku itu terasa sirna ketika aku menemukan cinta pertamaku._

 _Kaguya's POV end_

Sebuah cahaya datang dari langit pada suatu malam. Tepatnya dari arah Pohon Shinju, ke arah salah satu negeri bernama Sou no Kuni.

Tepat seberang negeri tersebut, terdapat pula negeri bernama Ka no Kuni.

Pemimpin Sou no Kuni, Tenji, segera menyuruh kedua pengawal setianya dan pengawal lainnya untuk mengikuti.

Esok paginya, di depan Tenji, kini terdapat sosok wanita berkulit putih dan mata abu-abu tanpa pupil. Dengan rambut selutut yang warnanya sama seperti matanya.

"Mm...siapa namamu?", tanya Tenji. "Namaku adalah Kaguya. Akulah pelindung dari pohon Shinju", jawab wanita bernama Kaguya itu.

Setelah mengetahui namanya, Tenji segera menyuruh salah satu pengawal setianya memberi sebuah kamar dan seorang pelayan untuk mengurus semua kebutuhan Kaguya.

Setelah Kaguya pergi bersama salah satu pengawal setianya tersebut, mukanya entah mengapa menjadi memerah. Pengawal setianya yang masih disitu pun kebingungan.

"Tenji _-sama_. Ada apa dengan anda. Sakitkah?", tanyanya. Tenji hanya diam sembari menatap punggung Kaguya yang perlahan hilang di ujung koridor rumah dari Tenji. "Sepertinya, aku menyukainya", jawab Tenji jujur.

Pengawal setianya itu langsung saja pingsan. "Ada apa?", gumam Tenji melihat pengawal setianya itu jatuh pingsan.

Malam pun tiba, Tenji belum saja tidur. Kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Kaguya. Ia terus saja terpikir tentang Kaguya. "Ugh, Kaguya...", keluh Tenji berkali-kali.

Tiba-tiba... "Tenji _-sama_. Ada apa kau memanggilku?", tanya seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kaguya _-sama_ ", kata Tenji tercengang.

"Mengapa kita memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan akhiran _-sama._ Bukankah derajat kita setara?", tanya Kaguya.

"Hah...maafkan aku kalau begitu. Kembalilah tidur. Aku tidak apa apa, Kaguya", jawab Tenji.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku bisa menebak pikiranmu. Kau memikirkanku, Tenji", jawab Kaguya sebelum melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Tenji yang mendengarnya langsung bersemu merah.

Ia tak mengetahui jika salah satu pengawalnya yang bernama Yamuna dan pelayan Kaguya bernama Aino mengintip di celah kecil di tembok.

Telah 3 hari Kaguya tinggal di Sou no Kuni. Dan perasaan Tenji terhadap Kaguya semakin besar. Dan ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya.

Hari keempat Kaguya di Sou no Kuni. Tenji kedatangan 2 orang tamu dari Ka no Kuni. Mereka adalah menteri Suzaku dan Genbu.

Mereka mempermasalahkan danau yang menjadi perbatasan antara Ka no Kuni dan Sou no Kuni.

Suzaku mengatakan bahwa mereka menemukan sebuah catatan kuno yang mengatakan jika daerah Sou no Kuni dahulu adalah milik Ka no Kuni.

Dan ia juga penasaran siapa seseorang yang telah diangkat Tenji sebagai selirnya.

Malam kelima Kaguya di Sou no Kuni, Tenji berjalan sendiri di koridor rumah ibukota Sou no Kuni. Ia tak sengaja melihat Kaguya yang sendirian dihalaman rumah.

Menatap langit rupanya. "Tenji _-sama_ ", panggil seseorang yang tak lain adalah Aino. "Apa yang Kaguya lakukan disana?", tanya Tenji.

"Kaguya _-sama_ menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap langit seperti itu. Ia seperti menunggu seseorang. Menurut warga sekitar, Kaguya _-sama_ datang dari langit", jelas Aino.

Angin berhembus sesaat. Menggoyangkan rambut abu-abu Kaguya yang terikat. Wajah Tenji bersemu merah semerah tomat segar yang baru saja dipanen oleh para petani Sou no Kuni.

' _Dari belakang saja ia terlihat menawan, apalagi dari depan. Dengan balutan kimono putih itu. Ia layaknya dewi bulan yang turun demi mencari pasangannya. Namun mungkin saja ia menunggu seseorang. Apakah aku harus...'_ , pikiran Tenji terputus ketika Aino mengajukan pertanyaan tiba-tiba.

"Tenji _-sama_ , anda baik baik saja. Apa anda jatuh cinta pada Kaguya _-sama_?", tanya Aino tiba-tiba. Tak lupa dengan tampang polos yang menghiasi wajah Aino.

Tenji otomatis terkejut. "Ti-tidak", jawab Tenji bohong.

 _"_ Benarkah begitu?, 2 hari yang lalu, Kaguya _-sama_ menceritakan kejadian malam hari pertama Kaguya _-sama_ tinggal disini. Dan saya sudah menebak jikalah Tenji- _sama_ jatuh cinta pada Kaguya _-sama_ ", jelas Aino.

Tenji langsung saja beku dan mukanya bertambah merah. "Be-benar, aku mencintainya, saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya", jujur Tenji. Aino hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena tebakannya betul.

Tiba-tiba, angin malam berhembus kencang. "Tenji _-sama_. Apa yang akan anda sekarang lakukan?", tanya Aino yang begitu mengingil.

Angin malam itu bertiup bertambah kencang. Sama seperti Aino, Tenji begitu mengingil. Ia mempererat kain tebal yang ia pakai. Ia tertegun menatap Kaguya yang tak bergerak menatap langit yang penuh bintang mulai tertutup awan hitam.

Pertanda akan segera hujan. Setelah langit hampir tertutup awan hitam, Kaguya mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Aino, bisa kau segera masuk, aku akan membawa Kaguya masuk", perintah Tenji. "Ha'i, Tenji- _sama_ ", jawab Aino dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tenji berlari menghampiri Kaguya yang perlahan jatuh terduduk. Menahannya. "Kaguya, jangan berdiri di luar sini. Sebentar lagi hujan. Mari masuk", tawar Tenji.

"Baiklah. Namun, sejak kapan angin bertiup sekencang ini. Huff... dinginnya. Bahkan rasanya berdiri pun susah", keluh Kaguya.

"Biar kubantu", tawar Tenji lagi. Kaguya terkejut begitu Tenji membopong Kaguya layaknya putri kerajaan ke dalam. Selama Tenji membopong dirinya, Kaguya merasakan rasa yang sama sekali tak dimengerti dirinya.

Kaguya berusaha menyamarkan detak jantungnya Sedangkan Tenji, ia hanya diam menatap ke arah depan, dengan wajah malu yang disamaratakan dengan wajah seriusnya. Kaguya pun terdiam sampai Tenji membopongnya sampai ke kamarnya.

"Kaguya, aku hanya mengantarmu sampai disini saja. Selamat malam", kata Tenji sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kaguya yang sepertinya otaknya agak konslet dengan perasaan aneh tadi.

Kaguya segera masuk, dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia bingung dengan dan mulai mengalami yang namanya susah tidur. Saat ia hendak berjalan menutup jendela yang perlahan lahan basah terkena air hujan, ia mendengar ngingauan Tenji dari kamar sebelah.

Walau terdengar samar, ia masih mendengar dengan jelas ngingauan tersebut. "Kaguya...Kaguya...", begitu suara ngingauan Tenji yang didengar Kaguya.

' _Ada apa dengannya. Apa aku harus ke sana. Tenji_ ', gumam Kaguya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan Tenji. Dengan langkah perlahan, Kaguya berjalan menyusuri koridor. ' _Ugh...padahal kamarnya sebelahan. Rasanya seperti jauh_ ", keluh Kaguya.

' _Mungkin saja udara sekarang sedang dingin. Dan itu membuat Tenji kedinginan dan mengingau. Atau jangan-jangan..._ ', pikiran Kaguya mulai berkecamuk. Ia pun segera berjalan dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di ambang pintu ruangan Tenji, ia menimbang nimbang antara masuk atau kembali saja. Karena ia melihat Tenji baik-baik saja, namun Tenji kembali mengingau. Akhirnya, Kaguya masuk dan segera berjalan menghampiri ranjang Tenji. "Tenji...Tenji...", panggil Kaguya.

Kaguya segera menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Tenji. _'Panas sekali'_ , gumam Kaguya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera berjalan ke ambang pintu dan memanggil Aino.

Tak lama, Aino datang. Aino terkejut melihat Kaguya berada di kamar Tenji. Dengan senyuman, Aino segera bertanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kaguya- _sama_?". "Segera ambilkan sebaskom air hangat dan selembar kain. Dan kumohon cepat", perintah Kaguya. " _Ha'i_ ", Aino segera pergi.

Kaguya segera berjalan kembali ke arah kamarnya. Dan kembali dengan membawa selimut yang biasa ia pakai. Dan dengan segera, Kaguya menutupi tubuh Tenji dengan selimut tersebut.

Tak lama, Aino datang dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan selembar kain. " _Arigatou_ , Aino", kata Kaguya setelah menerima sebaskom air dan kain tersebut. Kaguya segera kembali dan duduk di pinggir kepala Tenji.

Baskom air itu Kaguya taruh di pangkuannya. Kaguya segera mencelupkan kain ke baskom, kemudian memerasnya. Lalu, Kaguya menaruh kain itu di dahi Tenji.

' _Wah...romantisnya. Rupanya untuk mengompres Tenji-sama. Kaguya-sama sama sekali tak keberatan. Ah, pasangan serasi. Semoga jodoh ya, hihihi_ ', gumam Aino di ambang pintu. Mengintip rupanya.

"Aino. Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, dan segera tinggalkan aku dan Tenji berdua saja", kata Kaguya. ' _Ups...ketahuan_ ', gumam Aino sembari terlonjak mundur.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Saya hanya mengatakan bahwa Tenji _-sama_ dan Kaguya _-sama_ terlihat serasi. Mungkin saja itu jodoh. _Gomennasai,_ jika ini menyinggung Kaguya- _sama_ ", kata Aino kemudian pergi menjauh.

Kaguya hanya menghela nafas. Ia menatap Tenji yang terlelap. Ia menaruh baskom air di meja dekat ranjang.

Malam yang semakin larut memaksa Kaguya untuk berjalan menuju tembok dan duduk bersandar dan memejamkan mata. Ia sesekali terbangun untuk mengganti kain kompres.

Fajar pun tiba. Seperti kebiasaan Tenji, ia bangun untuk mengurus Sou no Kuni. Ketika ia membuka mata, hendak duduk, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah ada diatas dahinya.

Ia segera mengambilnya. ' _Kain kompres, siapa yang menaruhnya?_ ', gumam Tenji. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok wanita yang tertidur di tembok. ' _Kaguya_ ', Tenji segera berjalan menghampiri Kaguya. _'Apa yang dia lakukan disini, sampai tertidur disini dengan raut kelelahan seperti ini?_ ', tanya Tenji dalam hati.

Tenji yang merasa iba pun menggendongnya ke arah ranjangnya. Membaringkannya. ' _Benar-benar memesona_ ', gumam Tenji. Ia segera ikut berbaring dan memeluk Kaguya, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Kaguya.

' _Kau pasti lelah, mm..my love_ ', gumam Tenji dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, kemudian memejamkan mata.

 **TBC**

 **Arigatou, minna-san. Telah menikmati fanfic ini, yang benar benar gak masuk akal tapi masuk dihati *dipukulin bareng bareng*. Beberapa tokoh seperti Tenji, Aino, dan lainnya, dan juga latar cerita ada di episode 460, dengan judul Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Ada juga sih yang hanya tambahan karakter yaitu karakter Yamuna. Sebenarnya, nama sebelumnya Youro, namun diubah menjadi Yamuna. Jangan lupa review kalau saran boleh banget nih, buat episode selanjutnya.** _ **See you next...**_


	3. You're The Only One For Me 2

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Gaje, Garing, Alur cepat, Kata-kata susah dimengerti, some typos (maybe), etc**

 **Setelah mendapat saran, akhirnya bisa mempublish chapter kedua dari fanfic ini. Huruf italic menyatakan kata kata**

 **Yang diucapkan dalam hati dan isi surat. Enjoy, minna-san…**

 **SONOHOKA-GAWA ŌTSUTSUKI**

 **(SISI LAIN ŌTSUTSUKI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME**

Fajar pun mulai menyingsing ketika... "KAGUYA _-SAMA_ , TENJI _-SAMA_ ", panggil seseorang disusul orang yang dibelakangnya, yang saat ini berada di salah satu lorong di kediaman Tenji.

Rupanya Yamuna dan Aino yang sedang mencari majikannya yang seharusnya sudah terlihat sejak fajar tadi.

Suara teriakan mereka berdua pun malah membuat heboh para pengawal maupun para pelayan yang berada di kediaman Tenji.

Mereka satu per satu mulai meninggalkan pekerjaan masing-masing dan terfokus pada pencarian pemimpin Sou no Kuni dan pelindung dari pohon Shinju itu.

Youro maupun Aino segera pergi melewati beberapa lorong maupun ruangan. Namun, mereka berdua tak menemukan hasil apapun.

"Aino, bagaimana ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Tenji _-sama_ sekarang", keluh Yamuna kepada Aino yang didepannya. Sesekali mengambil nafas terburu-buru karena mereka dalam keadaan sedang berlari.

Aino tak menjawab, malahan ia pun akhirnya berhenti mendadak. Mau tak mau dan sengaja tak sengaja Youro pun menabrak tubuh Aino. "Kenapa berhenti sih?", erang Yamuna. " _Gomennasai_. Menurutku, ada dua ruangan yang sama sekali belum kita periksa", jelas Aino.

"Ruangan yang mana. Bukankah sudah kita periksa semuanya?", tanya Yamuna. "Belum. Bagaimana dengan kamar Tenji- _sama_ dan kamar Kaguya- _sama_?", tanya Aino. "Benar juga", kata Yamuna.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Aino dan Yamuna segera pergi menuju kamar Tenji maupun Kaguya. Setelah sampai, Yamuna dan Aino segera memeriksa kamar Kaguya terlebih dahulu. _'Tidak ada siapapun. Kosong dan rapi'_ , gumam Aino.

"Kemana selimut milik Kaguya _-sama_?", tanya Yamuna pelan dari belakang Aino. _'Ah, benar juga'_ , gumam Aino. "Lebih baik kita periksa kamar Tenji- _sama_ ", ajak Aino. Ketika berbalik, lagi-lagi Aino menabrak tubuh Yamuna.

"Yamuna, kau ini kenapa sih", kesal Aino. " _Gomenasai_ ", kata Yamuna meminta maaf. Aino tak peduli, ia langsung saja berjalan menuju kamar Tenji. Yamuna hanya menghela nafas.

 _'Wanita seperti itu terlihat manis ya',_ gumam Yamuna, kemudian segera menyusul Aino daripada harus terkena amukannya lagi.

" _Summimasen_ , Tenji- _sama_ ", kata Aino sopan ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Tenji. Orang yang ia panggil tidak keluar-keluar, justru yang keluar adalah… "Kaguya- _sama_?", kata Aino terkejut. Yamuna tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Aino. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?", tanya Kaguya.

"Ano, _gomennasai_ , Kaguya- _sama_. Kami sedari tadi mencari Tenji- _sama_ dan Kaguya- _sama_. Seharusnya, Kaguya- _sama_ dan Tenji- _sama_ sudah terlihat sejak fajar tadi. Kami merasa ada yang aneh", jelas Yamuna agak terbata-bata, karena yang ia ajak bicara bukan majikannya.

"Hah, _gomen_ karena tidak memberitahu kalian sejak awal. Namun seharusnya, Aino yang menjelaskan karena Aino yang tahu. Tenji sedang tidak enak badan. Badannya panas sekali semalam. Ia terus menerus menyebut namaku. Karena aku penasaran, maka aku memeriksanya. Rupanya sedang tidak enak badan. Maka dari itu, aku meminta Aino untuk segera membawakan sebaskom air hangat dan selembar kain untuk mengompresnya. Sementara Aino pergi, aku mengambil selimut milikku dan kupakaikan kepada Tenji. Karena mengantuk, aku pun bersandar di tembok. Sesekali aku mengganti kain kompresnya. Setelah beberapa kali mengganti kain kompres, aku ketiduran. Ketika bangun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat disekujur tubuhku. Aku terkejut karena aku berbaring di ranjang dengan Tenji yang berada di sebelahku. Memelukku. Ditambah ia juga menyelimuti dirinya dan aku. Dan entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat", cerita Kaguya.

Yamuna maupun Aino sama-sama melongo dalam hati mendengar cerita Kaguya. Kaguya segera berbalik dan mendapati Tenji yang sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?", tanya Kaguya. Tenji hanya mengangguk lemah. Baru bangun rupanya.

"Yamuna, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengurus Sou no Kuni untuk sementara waktu", kata Tenji yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Yamuna.

"Biarkan aku saja yang menggantikannya", kata Kaguya. Tenji otomatis terkejut. "Apa kau yakin, Kaguya?", tanya Tenji.

"Percayalah padaku. Sekarang kau istirahat terlebih dahulu. Yamuna, Aino, segera pergi ", perintah Kaguya. " _Ha'i_ ", kata mereka bersamaan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Tenji.

"Kaguya, mengapa kau melakukan ini?", tanya Tenji. Kaguya diam sesaat. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kemudian, Kaguya menghela nafas.

"Bukankah itu memang seharusnya membantu orang yang membutuhkan. Jikalau kau tak segera ditolong, keadaanmu bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Aku selalu cemas apabila ada seseorang yang sedang sakit", jelas Kaguya. Tenji diam sesaat.

 _'Apa dia khawatir?'_ , tanya Tenji dalam hati, dalam hatinya ia begitu gembira, mendengar bahwa orang yang ia cintai mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sepertinya, kau harus memberitahu apa tugasmu. Karena aku tak mau menunda pekerjaanmu", kata Kaguya. Tenji dengan segera memberitahu apa tugas-tugasnya.

Selain itu, ia menukar pekerjaan Yamuna dan Aino. Aino mengurus keperluan Tenji selama sakit dan Yamuna membantu Kaguya dalam tugas tugas Sou no Kuni.

Walaupun awal-awal Yamuna maupun Aino tak terbiasa, mereka melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Dalam waktu sehari, Yamuna maupun Aino mulai terbiasa. Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Kaguya memeriksa keadaan Tenji.

Kaguya memilih untuk tidur bersama Tenji untuk persiapan jika terjadi apa-apa. Kaguya selalu tidur dengan bersandar di tembok, dan selalu bangun dalam pelukan Tenji. Dalam waktu seminggu, kondisi Tenji mulai membaik.

Ia mulai melakukan tugas tugasnya seperti biasa. Suatu hari, Tenji pun mengobrol dengan Kaguya berdua di lorong rumah bagian samping. Tepatnya yang mengarah pada pohon Shinju.

"Banyak laporan bahwa selama kau menggantikanku mengerjakan tugas tugasku, hasilnya memuaskan. Sepertinya, kau bisa membantuku untuk mengurus Sou no Kuni", kata Tenji.

"Ah, tidak. Lagipula aku hanya mengerjakan semampuku", jawab Kaguya. "Ayolah, Kaguya. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengurus Sou no Kuni meskipun aku memiliki Yamuna", pinta Tenji. "Tetap saja tidak mau. Kau kan pemimpinnya", tolak Kaguya.

"Namun, jika kau benar benar kesulitan aku mau saja membantu. Tenji _-kun_ ", kata Kaguya, tak sengaja menambah sufiks _-kun_.

"Serius?. _Arigatou_ , Kaguya- _chan_ ", kata Tenji senang, karena terlalu senang, ia tak sengaja pula menambah sufiks - _chan_ pada panggilan Kaguya.

 _'Sepertinya ia tak keberatan jika aku memanggilnya dengan imbuhan -chan. Lagipula, ia tadi memanggilku dengan sufiks -kun',_ gumam Tenji ketika melihat Kaguya yang berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Tenji sendiri.

Hari demi hari, mulai terlihat sebuah ikatan antara Tenji maupun Kaguya. Mereka hampir setiap saat menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Setiap pagi, mereka berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan Sou no Kuni.

Kaguya juga sempat bermain dengan anak anak gadis Sou no Kuni. Mereka terlihat senang sekali. Tenji yang melihat tingkah Kaguya, mulai merasakan bahwa Kaguya tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

Terkadang itulah yang membuatnya sedih. Kaguya sebenarnya tak menyukai Tenji sama sekali, ia hanya menganggap Tenji sebagai teman saja. Hanya sekedar teman.

Sama seperti Aino maupun yang lain. Namun, mereka juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti ia memperlakukan Tenji. Mereka berdua banyak dianggap sebagai pasangan. Kaguya maupun Tenji sudah menyangkal berkali-kali tentang hal itu karena menurut mereka itu tidak mungkin sama sekali.

Suatu malam, Kaguya mendapat surat dari temannya, Momoshiki, yang berada di dunianya sebelum ia datang ke bumi. Isi suratnya seperti ini :

 _Kaguya, apa kau sudah menemukan buah Shinju?. Bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk membuat sebuah perdamaian. Asal kau tahu saja, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mendapat mimpi bahwa bumi sudah ada di ambang perang. Oh, dan satu lagi. Kuharap kau sudah menemukan cintamu dan kau baik-baik saja disana. Panggil aku jika butuh bantuan._

 _Momoshiki_

Kaguya menimbang-nimbang isi surat dari temannya itu. Kaguya memang turun ke bumi untuk membawa kedamaian. Namun, entah mengapa ini tak akan berhasil. Jika peperangan sudah terjadi, kemungkinan munculnya perdamaian sangatlah kecil. Kaguya juga sempat sweatdrop membaca kalimat terakhir surat dari Momoshiki itu.

' _Menemukan cinta itu susah, Momoshiki',_ gumamnya setelah membaca kalimat terakhir surat itu berkali-kali. Memang menurutnya menemukan cinta di dalam kehidupannya sangatlah susah. Hal yang paling ditakutkan adalah cintanya yang dikhianati.

' _Dalam pintu peperangan ini, cinta pasti akan mudah dikhianati, atau yang lainnya'_ , pikir Kaguya. Entah mengapa, sifat susah tidurnya pun kembali muncul. Ia merasa ada yang kurang lengkap dalam hidupnya. Menurutnya, ia sudah memiliki semuanya. Terutama kebahagiaan. ' _Namun apa yang kurang?'_ pikir Kaguya.

 **TBC**

 **Yosh... sekian dulu chapter keduanya. Lagi nggak banyak ide nih, jadi segini dulu. Untuk chapter sebelumnya hanya segitu idenya. Sebenarnya, tokoh Momishiki itu adalah salah satu anggota klan Otsutsuki. Yang nanti bakal ngejemput Kaguya suatu hari sama rivalnya, Kinshiki *lihat di chapter 462, kalau tidak salah*.**

 **Karena bakal ngejemput, Kino mendapat ide untuk menjadikan Momoshiki sebagai sahabatnya Kaguya. Mungkin di salah satu bagian cerita di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya ada yang bergenre Friendship, hehehe... Baru kemungkinan ya. Yosh, jangan lupa untuk review.** _ **See you next chapter**_ **;) ;) ;)**


	4. You're The Only One For Me 3

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Gaje, garing, alur cepat, kata kata kurang dimengerti, some typos (maybe), etc**

 **Huruf italic menyatakan yang diucapkan dalam hati dan isi surat dan pengirimnya. Enjoy, minna-san...**

 **SONOHOKA-GAWA ŌTSUTSUKI**

 **(SISI LAIN ŌTSUTSUKI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME**

Fajar pun mulai menyingsing di kediaman Tenji, terlihat Kaguya yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Tenji. Ia hendak meminta kertas dan meminjam pena. " _Summimasen_ , Tenji", panggil Kaguya ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Tenji. Tenji segera keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Nani_?", tanya Tenji. Mendengar nada bicara Tenji, Kaguya mulai agak ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan kertas dan pena.

Setelah diam lama, Kaguya pun angkat bicara. "Aku kesini untuk meminta selembar kertas dan juga meminjam pena", kata Kaguya. Tenji segera masuk. Kemudian keluar dengan membawa yang barang yang dibutuhkan Kaguya.

" _Ariga-_ ", kata Kaguya hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, namun kata katanya terputus melihat Tenji langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja. " _-tou_ ", lanjut Kaguya dengan pelan. Kemudian berbalik badan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, ia segera menulis surat balasan kepada Momoshiki, yang sepertinya ia akan mendapat amarah dari sahabatnya yang satu ini karena suratnya tidak dijawab-jawab.

 _Rencanaku untuk membuat perdamaian rasanya agak aneh. Aku merasa rencanaku akan gagal. Apalagi menggunakan buah Shinju. Memang dengan memakan buah Shinju, perdamaian bisa diraih dengan mudah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kurasa ada cara lain._

 _Aku tinggal di alam manusia. Manusia dengan kita benar-benar berbeda. Cara berpikir maupun fisik. Kita memiliki kekuatan sedangkan mereka tidak._

 _Namun, mereka bisa mewujudkan perdamaian dengan akal mereka. Walau mereka terkadang tak berhasil, mereka sudah berusaha untuk mewujudkannya._

 _Meskipun kita memiliki kekuatan, belum tentu perdamaian juga bisa diraih. Oh ya, masalah tentang cintaku, kurasa aku tak akan pernah menemukan cintaku disini._

 _Kau tahu kan aku susah menemukan cinta dalam hidupku. Dan kurasa, kau tak perlu mengomel agar aku berusaha menemukan cintaku._

 _Memang aku juga merasakan bumi berada di ambang perang saat ini. Mungkin saja cintaku akan dikhianati atau mungkin yang lainnya. Jadi, jangan berharap aku bisa menemukan cintaku._

 _Kaguya_

Setelah menulis surat tersebut, ia menatap elang putih yang berada di daun jendela di kamarnya. Ia masih ingat bahwa elang putih itu datang ketika mengantar pesan dari Momoshiki. Dengan segera, Kaguya mengikat suratnya di kaki sang elang.

Sang elang dengan segera pergi. Kaguya menatap pohon Shinju yang besar dan terlihat dari kamarnya. Awan putih tipis mengelilingi pohon Shinju. Kemudian menatap langit biru. Beberapa gumpalan awan putih berserakan di sana. ' _Cerah sekali hari ini_ ', gumamnya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gumpalan awan yang membentuk lambang Sou no Kuni. Setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Ia pun berbalik dan segera bersandar di dinding. Memeluk kedua lututnya.

Membenamkan wajahnya. Menahan tangis. Ia tak terpikir. Akan seperti ini jadinya. Sementara di ruangan sebelah, yaitu kamar Tenji. Tenji juga bersandar pada dinding. Meratapi nasibnya.

Tepat belakang dinding itu, seorang wanita yang dicintainya sedang kebingungan dan menangis sama seperti dirinya. Kemudian, Tenji dan Kaguya mengatakan sederet kalimat secara bersamaan walau tak ada yang tahu mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Rasa apa yang melandaku sekarang ini?". Keduanya kemudian menetes air mata secara bersamaan.

Tenji memang sengaja tak pernah memberitahu apa yang mengusiknya akhir akhir ini. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sering memarahi pengawal maupun pelayan di kediamannya dan menjauhi Kaguya.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya takut dan frustasi karena ia pastinya akan kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya, termasuk Youro dan yang terpenting, Kaguya.

Sesuatu yang letak terjadinya peristiwa tersebut pastinya akan banyak sekali mayat bergelimpangan dan ceceran darah. Sesuatu yang biasa disebut peperangan akan segera tiba, itulah yang ditakutkan Tenji sendiri.

Besok, Ka no Kuni akan datang untuk meminta jawaban. Apakah Tenji ingin menyerahkan wilayahnya atau tidak. Itulah yang harus dipikirkan Tenji.

Hari esok terasa datang lebih cepat. Bertepatan cuaca sedang mendung. Angin bertiup begitu kencang. Suasana dingin meliputi Sou no Kuni.

Seperti yang ditakutkan Tenji, Suzaku dan Genbu utusan dari Ka no Kuni datang untuk menagih jawaban darinya. Di sebuah ruangan, Suzaku terlihat sedang menagih jawaban dari Tenji.

"Tenji- _dono_ , kami menunggu jawabanmu. Kami beri keringanan, tidak apa-apa jika Tenji- _dono_ tidak menyerahkan wilayahnya, namun...", kata Suzaku, kata kata terakhirnya sengaja tidak diteruskan.

"Namun apa?", tanya Tenji. "Serahkan selirmu dan pelayannya", lanjut Genbu. Tenji dan Yamuna berhasil dibuat kaget oleh mereka berdua. "Menyerahkan selirku dan pelayannya?" tanya Tenji.

"Ya, namun sepertinya kau tak mau menyerahkan mereka berdua. Ya, benar. Selirmu itu adalah wanita yang katanya ia datang dari langit dan jatuh tepat di hutan bambu dekat dengan perbatasan Sou no Kuni dan Ka no Kuni. Dan katanya ia adalah pelindung dari pohon keramat yang bernama Shinju yang sekarang tumbuh tak jauh dari Sou no Kuni. Dan kau tahu, kuharap ia mau mendampingiku dalam mengurus Ka no Kuni, dan pelayannya bisa mendampingi Genbu dalam mengurus Ka no Kuni", jelas Suzaku.

Tenji dan Yamuna tampak berpikir. Namun akhirnya, Tenji menjawab dengan tegas, "Tidak. Aku tak akan menyerahkan wilayahku, selirku dan pelayannya"

Semuanya dibuat terkejut akan jawaban Tenji. "Kami sudah memprediksi bahwa Tenji- _dono_ akan menjawab seperti itu. Jadi, persiapkan pasukanmu. Kami juga akan mempersiapkan pasukan. Kami akan merebut Sou no Kuni sekaligus dengan selirmu dan pelayannya", jelas Suzaku.

Kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan, disusul Genbu. Meninggalkan Tenji dan Yamuna yang terlihat sedang ketakutan. "Tenji- _sama_. Bagaimana dengan ini?", tanya Yamuna. Ia tak mengharapkan akan jatuh cinta pada Aino. Mungkin karena ia dan Aino senasib dan selalu mengisi waktu luang bersama.

Keesokan harinya, Tenji mendapat berita dari utusan bahwa Ka no Kuni membuat kerusakan di area perbatasan. Namun, ketika pengawal setianya yang kedua mengabari tentang hal itu.

Tenji menanggapinya dengan mengatakan, "Jangan menyerang Ka no Kuni. Jika berperang banyak yang mati. Aku hanya ingin perdamaian. Siapapun yang mengacungkan senjata ke Ka no Kuni akan dieksekuesi sesuai perintahku".

Tenji memang sengaja mengatakan hal itu karena ia teringat akan permintaan dari Kaguya semalam tentang perdamaian.

Yamuna hanya dia menanggapinya. Hari demi hari, kerusakan hampir sepertiga dari Sou no Kuni. Sebentar lagi akan menjangkau ibukota Sou no Kuni. Namun, tiba-tiba serangan itu terhenti. Tenji merasakan ada yang aneh. Dengan segera Tenji membincangkan ini bersama Youro.

"Yamuna. Panggil semua pria dewasa yang bisa menggunakan senjata untuk ikut berperang. Latih mereka. Kumpulkan semua wanita, anak-anak, dan orang yang lanjut usia untuk segera menjauh dari sini. Pilih beberapa pengawal untuk mengawal mereka. Untuk Kaguya dan Aino, mereka akan segera dilarikan sekarang. Karena mereka yang dicari oleh Ka no Kuni. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa Ka no Kuni akan menyerang ibukota Sou no Kuni besok pagi", perintah Tenji.

"Dan tenanglah, Yamuna. Kita hanya bisa berharap bahwa kita akan bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Aku tahu kau mencintai Aino. Aku pun juga mencintai Kaguya. Dan kuharap mereka selamat. Bukankah mereka permata satu satunya yang kita miliki di kehidupan kita?. Dan kita pasti akan melindungi mereka walau nyawa taruhannya", kata Tenji menenangkan Yamuna.

Secepat mungkin mereka harus menemui Kaguya dan Aino. Untuk memberitahu hal ini, atau orang yang dicintai mereka akan direbut oleh orang lain.

Ketika mereka sampai di koridor belakang, Tenji dan Yamuna melihat Kaguya dan Aino menatap langit biru. "Kaguya", panggil Tenji. "Aino", panggil Yamuna. Kaguya dan Aino menoleh. "Tenji- _sama_ , Yamuna", kata Aino terkejut.

Kaguya hanya diam. Namun beberapa testes air mata keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata ungu bening milik Kaguya, dan meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya. "Kaguya, ada apa denganmu?", tanya Tenji sembari berjalan mendekati Kaguya.

Ketika sudah berada di depan Kaguya, tangan kanan Tenji meraih pipi kiri Kaguya. Menghapus air mata Kaguya. Yamuna maupun Aino terlihat terharu. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Tenji kepada Aino. Bahwa Tenji mencintai Kaguya

"Kaguya, Aino. Ada hal yang akan kami bicarakan pada kalian", kata Tenji setelah menghapus air mata Kaguya. Kaguya dan Aino terkejut. "Sou no Kuni berada di ambang perang", kata Yamuna. Aino terkejut. "Aku memang sudah lama mengetahuinya", kata Kaguya.

Tenji pun terkejut. Namun, tak dihiraukan. "Kalian harus segera pergi dari sini. Sejauh mungkin. Dan bersembunyilah di tempat yang aman. Kalianlah yang diincar oleh Ka no Kuni", kata Tenji. "Kami?", tanya Aino. "Benar", jawab Yamuna. "Kalian akan dikawal beberapa pengawal", lanjut Yamuna.

Setelah Kaguya dan Aino siap, Tenji segera menyuruh Kaguya dan Aino pergi. Saat jarak Kaguya sudah agak jauh, Tenji berbisik pelan, "Kaguya- _chan_ , semoga kau selamat dan kita bisa bertemu lagi".

Bersamaan Kaguya berkata lirih, "Tenji _-kun_ , _sayonara_. Semoga kau selamat dan _Kami-sama_ bisaa mempertemukan kita berdua lagi". Beberapa saat setelah Kaguya dan Aino pergi, wanita, anak-anak dan orang lanjut usia langsung dilarikan dikawal beberapa pengawal.

Tepat setelah itu, Tenji mendapat berita dari Yamuna bahwa pasukan Ka no Kuni bersiap siap akan segera menyerang. _'Sepertinya sudah waktunya'_ , gumam Tenji. Pasukan Sou no Kuni segera berangkat menuju perbatasan demi menjaga agar Sou no Kuni tidak mengalami kerusakan yang semakin parah.

"Tenji- _sama_ , sudah waktunya untuk menyerang?", tanya Youro. Tenji pun diam. Ketika ia melihat segerombol kecil pasukan Ka no Kuni mendekat, Tenji segera berteriak untuk segera menyerang.

Peperangan pun akhirnya tak terhindar lagi. Seketika, lapangan luas dan danau tempat perbatasan antara Sou no Kuni dan Ka no Kuni, menjadi medan peperangan. Busur panah saling mengarah pada musuh.

Pedang pedang teracung. Ribuan anak panah dengan lambang yang berbeda meluncur bebas ke arah lawan. Banyak mayat yang tubuhnya banyak tertancap panah bergelimpangan disana sini. Darah berceceran.

Danau perbatasan yang biasa berwarna biru bening pun berubah menjadi merah darah terkena tetesan darah. Langit yang sebelumnya cerah perlahan mulai mendung. Matahari seakan tak mau melihat peperangan itu.

Sehingga ia bersembunyi diantara para awan yang berkumpul. Perang itu berhenti ketika langit sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan dj ufuk barat dan dimulai kembali ketika langit berwarna kemerahan di ufuk timur.

Di sisi lain, penduduk Sou no Kuni yang dilarikan sedang bersembunyi di gua yang tak jauh dari Sou no Kuni. Sedangkan Kaguya dan Aino segera dilarikan menuju kuil milik Sou no Kuni yang berada di puncak gunung.

Kaguya menghabiskan waktu selama di kuik dengan menatap langit. Berharap perdamaian yang diinginkan itu terwujud. Namun, mustahil.

Sejak ia tinggal di Sou no Kuni, sejak Sou no Kuni diambang perang, sejak perasaan aneh melandanya, ia tak berani dan tak ingin memakan buah Shinju sesuai yang dia rencanakan dengan Momoshiki rival Momoshiki, Kinshiki sebelum datang ke bumi.

Sebelumnya, tujuannya datang ke bumi adalah untuk mengejar pohon Shinju. Namun, seoertinya gagal sejak ia dilanda perasaan aneh. Aino juga merasakan rasa aneh yang dirasakan Kaguya

Sejak dilanda rasa tersebut, tingkah keduanya menjadi aneh. Aino sering salah tingkah saat bersama Youro, dan Kaguya selalu saja mencari perhatian terhadap Tenji, sebelum Sou no Kuni diambang perang.

Dan selama Kaguya melihat langit, selalu saja ada bayang bayang wajah Tenji disana, terkadang Aino juga ikut menemani Kaguya menatap langit di belakang kuil. Dan sama seperti Kaguya, Aino selalu melihat bayang bayang wajah Youro disana. Suatu hari, Kaguya dan Aino menatap langit malam.

"Bintang bintang disana begitu indah", kata Aino. "Memang", jawab Kaguya. "Aino", panggil Kaguya. "Nani, Kaguya- _sama_?", tanya Aino. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ingin kau luapkan namun susah untuk dilakukan. Sesuatu yang membuatmu resah dan selalu terbayang wajah seseorang.

Perasaan apa ini, apa kau juga merasakan juga, Aino?", jelas Kaguya. Aino hanya diam menatap Kaguya. Kemudian menunduk dan menghela nafas. "Begitu rupanya", kata Aino. "Apa maksudmu?", tanya Kaguya lagi. "Kaguya _-sama_. Anda sedang jatuh cinta", jawab Aino. "Jatuh cinta?", tanya Kaguya.

 **TBC**

 **Yup... sekian untuk chapter ini. Chapter ini adalah tentang Sou no Kuni diambang perang. Dan perasaan aneh yang dilanda Kaguya dan Aino ditengah peperangan. Kelihatannya agak aneh ya, kalau misalnya jatuh cinta pas perang.**

 **Kino sendiri juga ngerasa aneh *sendirinya bikin cerita tapi dibilang aneh*. Lupakan saja kalau tidak mengerti *dijitak*. Ya, walau begitu, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Gomen ya kalau misalnya ada bagian yang agak kasihan gitu, sebenarnya Tenji nyuruh Kaguya dan Aino pergi ada tujuannya sih.**

 **OK, see you next chapter, minna-san...**


	5. You're The Only One For Me 4

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Some typos (maybe), Gaje, Garing, Alur cepat, kata-kata kurang baku dan susah dimengerti (maybe), etc**

 **Akhirnya bisa upload chapter 4. Seperti biasa, don't LIKE don't READ. I hope u enjoy, minna...**

 **SONOHOKA-GAWA ŌTSUTSUKI**

 **(SISI LAIN ŌTSUTSUKI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME**

"Jatuh cinta?", tanya Kaguya.

"Benar, Kaguya _-sama_. Dimana masa mulai menyukai seseorang. Kita pastinya akan merasakannya dalam kehidupan. Walau hanya berada di sebelahnya saja, itu sudah membuat jantung berdegup begitu keras dan terkadang bisa saja salah tingkah. Kita pasti merasa tak ingin kehilangannya, dan ingin terus bersama dengannya, dan tetap setia menemani sampai kematian menjemput. Tanda tanda jatuh cinta setiap orang berbeda, Kaguya _-sama_ ", terang Aino.

Kaguya diam sembari menundukkan kepala. "Bukan perasaan itu yang ku maksud", kata Kaguya. "Lalu, apa maksud Kaguya _-sama_?", tanya Aino. "Perasaan takut yang melandaku. Aku takut jika perdamaian yang kuimpikan hancur", kata Kaguya. Keduanya kemudian terdiam.

"Kaguya _-sama_ ", panggil Aino setelah diam agak lama. " _Nani_?", tanya Kaguya.

"Saya hanya ingin mengatakan ini. Saya tahu bila Kaguya _-sama_ bukan manusia. Saya tahu Kaguya _-sama_ ingin membuat perdamaian, dengan memakan buah dari pohon keramat yang bernama Shinju, yang dahulu pohon itu jatuh dari langit. Namun, rencananya terasa gagal sejak anda bertemu Tenji _-sama_. Tenanglah, Kaguya _-sama_ , saya tidak menganggap Kaguya _-sama_ monster", akui Aino.

Kaguya terkejut. "Darimana kau mengetahui hal itu, Aino?", tanya Kaguya. " _Gomennasai_ , Kaguya _-sama_. Saya tidak sengaja membaca buku harian anda saat saya membersihkan ruangan Kaguya _-sama_.

Karena saat itu buku harian Kaguya _-sama_ terbuka, jadi saya tidak sengaja melihatnya. _Gomennasai_ , Kaguya _-sama_ ", kata Aino. Kaguya diam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. "Memang benar semua yang kau katakan.

Kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini", kata Kaguya. " _Ha'i_ ". "Kaguya _-sama_ , Aino _-sama_ ", panggil seseorang yang tak lain seorang pelayan yang datang.

"Kaguya _-sama_ , Aino _-sama_. Sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini. Salah seorang pengawal memiliki firasat bahwa Ka no Kuni sedang perjalanan kemari", kata pelayan tersebut. Kaguya diam memikirkannya.

"Baiklah, meskipun dugaan itu benar atau salah, kita harus menjauh dari sini", perintah Kaguya. "Kita akan bersembunyi di bawah akar pohon suci", lanjut Kaguya. "Apa anda yakin, Kaguya _-sama_?", tanya Aino terkejut. "Akulah pelindung dari pohon suci, Aino", kata Kaguya. Aino terdiam.

" _Ha'i_ ", kata pelayan tersebut kemudian undur diri. Karena waktu yang dimiliki begitu sempit, pasukan Kaguya pergi ke tempat pohon Shinju dengan berjalan kaki. Tepat setelah Kaguya menjauh dari kuil, pasukan Ka no Kuni datang. Namun mereka terkejut melihat kuil kosong.

"Kemana mereka?", tanya seorang pengawal yang memimpin pasukan Ka no Kuni. Sedangkan di sisi peperangan, Sou no Kuni dan Ka no Kuni berhenti meluncurkan serangan. Di ibukota Sou no Kuni, Tenji dan Youro terlihat sedang membuat strategi untuk meluncurkan serangan kepada Ka no Kuni.

Saat berdiskusi, tiba-tiba saja seorang kurir utusannya datang. " _Summimasen_ , Tenji _-sama_ ", Tenji segera mengalihkan perhatian kepada si kurir. "Ada pesan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?", tanya Tenji. Kurir itu segera menyerahkan dua buah surat. Satu per satu Tenji baca.

Surat pertama mengatakan jika penduduk Sou no Kuni kembali diasingkan lebih jauh lagi. Dan surat kedua mengatakan jika Kaguya dan pasukan lain pergi ke pohon Shinju untuk berlindung. "Mereka berlindung di pohon suci?", tanya Tenji.

"Benar, Tenji _-sama_. Penduduk Sou no Kuni juga akan segera diasingkan kesana. Namun sebelum penduduk Sou no Kuni diasingkan kesana, kita harus mendapat izin dari Kaguya _-sama_ dan Tenji _-sama_ ", jelas kurir Sou no Kuni tersebut.

Tenji terdiam, berpikir. _'Bukankah Kaguya pelindung pohon Shinju. Kurasa penduduk Sou no Kuni akan baik-baik saja, dan dan kurasa, Kaguya-chan akan mengizinkannya, apalagi ini perintah dariku'_ , pikir Tenji. "Baiklah, aku izinkan mereka bersembunyi di bawah akar pohon Shinju", kata Tenji kemudian.

"Ha'i, akan saya sampaikan pesan ini kepada Kaguya _-sama_ ", kata kurir tersebut. Ketika hendak berbalik, Tenji mencegahnya. "Satu lagi...", kata-kata Tenji menghentikan gerakan kurir tersebut.

"Katakan pada Kaguya dan Aino bahwa aku dan Youro... merindukannya. Sampaikan pesanku ini kepada mereka berdua", kata Tenji. Youro mengangguk menyetujui Tenji.

"B-b-baiklah. Akan saya sampaikan", kata kurir tersebut agak gugup. _'Sepertinya, Tenji-sama dan Youro-sama benar-benar mencintai setulus hati Kaguya-sama dan Aino-sama. Benar-benar menyentuh hati'_ , gumam kurir itu dalam hati.

Dibalik dinding kediaman, sesosok yang ternyata merupakan mata-mata dari Ka no Kuni, terkekeh kecil. _'Suzaku-sama akan senang dengan berita ini'_ , gumam mata-mata Ka no Kuni tersebut kemudian menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam.

Disisi lain, Kaguya dan pasukannya sampai di tempat Pohon Shinju berada, tepat saat seseorang berteriak memanggilnya. "Kaguya- _sama..._ Aino- _sama.._ ", panggil seseorang tersebut dari kejauhan. Sontak Kaguya dan Aino yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

 _'Kurir dari Sou no Kuni?'_ , pikir Aino. _'Pesan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Tenji-kun?'_ , tanya Kaguya dalam hati. "Ada apa?", tanya Kaguya. "Kau bisa mengatakannya nanti, kita harus pergi ke bawah pohon Shinju. Diluar berbahaya", lanjut Kaguya.

"H-ha'i", jawab kurir tersebut. Kaguya dan pasukannya segera pergi ke bawah akar pohon Shinju. Setelah Kaguya, Aino, dan kurir itu duduk, kurir itu mulai berbicara.

"Saya membawa pesan dari pasukan penduduk Sou no Kuni bahwa penduduk Sou ingin diasingkan ke sini. Namun, ini harus mendapat izin dari Tenji _-sama_ dan Kaguya _-sama_. Saya pun mendatangi Tenji _-sama_ dan beliau setuju setelah berpikir lama.

Sekarang saya akan segera pergi ke pengungsian penduduk Sou. Maaf kalau terkesan terburu-buru. Saya harap Kaguya _-sama_ bisa mengerti bahwa keadaan sedang sangat mendesak. Saya harap anda segera memberi izin tentang hal ini", terang kurir Sou tersebut.

 _'Tenji-kun mengizinkan, baiklah'_ , setelah berpikir lama, "Baiklah, aku izinkan, segera pergi ke pengasingan penduduk Sou", perintah Kaguya.

" _Ha'i. Summimasen_ , Kaguya _-sama,_ Aino _-sama._ Tenji _-sama_ dan Youro _-sama_ menitip pesan bahwa... Tenji _-sama_ dan Youro _-sama_ merindukan anda, Kaguya _-sama_ , Aino _-sama_ ", lanjut kurir. "Saya undur diri, Kaguya _-sama_ , Aino _-sama_ ", pamit kurir tersebut undur diri dan mulai berlari keluar.

Kaguya dan Aino terdiam. _'Apa maksudnya Tenji-kun merindukanku?'_ , tanya Kaguya dalam hati. Ia begitu tidak terlalu paham apa arti cinta karena ia masih bingung dengan ambisinya meraih cita-citanya, yaitu perdamaian. _'Apa Kaguya-sama tak mengerti tentang hal ini?, bagaimana kabar Youro-kun disana?'_ , tanya Aino dalam hati.

Malam pun semakin larut. Aino sudah terlelap. Pengawasan di luar pohon Shinju semakin diperketat. Kaguya tak bisa tidur memikirkan bagaimana nasib penduduk Sou no Kuni.

Ia bersiap-siap untuk menyambut penduduk Sou dan untuk memudahkannya melawan serangan, ia mengikat rambut putih panjangnya dengan gaya _ponytails_. Dengan pakaian kimono putih polosnya, ia keluar dari bawah akar pohon Shinju dan berjalan menuju pinggiran pohon Shinju.

Salah satu pengawal mengikut dari belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, serombongan orang datang ke arah pohon Shinju. Kaguya pun mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya. Rupanya penduduk Sou sudah datang. Sang kurir berada di barisan paling depan.

Ketika sampai, Kaguya segera mengajak mereka untuk bersembunyi di bawah akar pohon Shinju. Kaguya sendiri tetap diam di tempat untuk memantau daerah pohon Shinju.

Di sisi lain pula, Tenji tak bisa tertidur. Ia memantau perbatasan untuk melihat serangan musuh. Perasaannya bercampur. Ia harus memerangi Ka no Kuni dan ia terpaksa berpisah dengan Kaguya, orang yang benar-benar ia cintai, agar Kaguya tak direbut oleh Suzaku dan Aino tak direbut oleh Genbu.

Jikalau mereka berdua sampai jatuh di pelukan Ka no Kuni, maka wilayah Sou no Kuni akan hancur dan Tenji maupun Youro akan kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai selamanya.

Youro pun datang menghampirinya. "Saya begitu merindukan Aino _-chan_ , Tenji _-sama_ ", aku Youro. "Aku pun begitu, Youro. Bagaimana keadaan Kaguya _-chan_ disana?", timpal Youro. Tenji hampir menangis hanya saja dengan cepat, air matanya segera dihapus.

Tiba-tiba, perasaan tidak nyaman pun menghampiri. Sesuatu yang ia takutkan akan terjadi. Dan, benar saja. Tepat saat itu pula, Kaguya dan para pengawal di pohon Shinju berusaha mati-matian melindungi penduduk Sou no Kuni yang berlindung di bawah pohon Shinju.

Pasukan Ka no Kuni datang menyerbu dipimpin oleh Suzaku dan Genbu.

Mereka tak lain menyerbu adalah mengambil tawanan mereka, Kaguya dan Aino. Namun, jumlah pasukan Sou no Kuni dan Ka no Kuni kalah banyak. Dan yang ditakutkan Tenji pun benar-benar terjadi. Sou no Kuni mengalami kekalahan.

Penduduk Sou banyak yang tewas dan orang yang disayangi Tenji dan Yamuna, Kaguya dan Aino hampir jatuh ke pelukan Suzaku dan Genbu, namun mereka berdua segera berlari menjauh.

 **TBC**

 _ **Gomen**_ **banget kalau update nya lama. Habisnya, lagi buntu ide. Dan, saya jarang punya waktu luang untuk menulis, karena masalah pendidikan. Maaf kalau di chap ini mulai agak gimana gitu. Soalnya, hanya segitu yang hanya bisa dituangkan di chap ini. Sudah sekian dulu.** _ **GOMENNASAI**_ **. Akan lanjut ke chap berikutnya :) :) :)**


	6. You're The Only One For Me 5

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Some Typos (maybe), Gaje dan Garing banget, Kata-kata tidak dimengerti, Kata double, etc**

 **Chapter 5, update juga. Happy reading, minna... :D**

 **SONOHOKA-GAWA OTSUTSUKI**

 **(SISI LAIN OTSUTSUKI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME**

Kaguya dan Aino hampir saja jatuh ke tangan Ka no Kuni, kalau saja Kaguya tak menggunakan pohon Shinju sebagai perlindungan.

Ia menggerakan akar-akar Shinju untuk memisahkannya dan Aino dengan Suzaku dan Genbu.

Aino dengan sekuat tenaga menendang meninjak kaki keduanya, Kaguya segera menutupi penduduk Sou dengan pohon Shinju.

Keduanya segera berlari menjauhi pohon Shinju.

Berlari menuju hutan lebat nan rimbun dan hanya sedikit cahaya.

"Cepat sedikit, Aino", kata Kaguya. "Tunggu, ADUH...", teriak Aino.

Aino baru saja tersandung akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah.

Kaguya segera menarik Aino dan berlari lebih jauh.

Suzaku maupun Genbu mengejar mereka dari belakang.

Aino menatap belakang, Suzaku dan Genbu mulai terlihat.

"Kaguya- _sama_ , Suzaku- _sama_ dan Genbu- _sama_ berada di belakang kita", kata Aino.

Kaguya tampak berpikir.

Kaguya segera berhenti dan menarik Aino ke belakangnya.

Ia menginjakkan kakinya, dan tanah pun mulai menahan gerakan Suzaku maupun Genbu.

Suzaku maupun Genbu meronta melepaskan.

Kaguya dan Aino pun kembali berlari.

Rupanya, Suzaku maupun Genbu tak putus asa.

Mereka berdua lepas dari jebakan Kaguya dan kembali mengejar.

Keberuntungan kembali memihak Kaguya dan Aino.

Suzaku dan Genbu terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang.

Kaguya segera melihat ke belakang. Keadaan aman.

Mereka berdua segera berhenti dan mengambil nafas.

"Kaguya- _sama_ , sepertinya... mereka menyerah...", kata Aino.

Kaguya pun membangkitkan byakugannya. Ia melihat sekeliling.

"Benar, keadaan aman, Aino", kata Kaguya sembari menonaktifkan byakugannya.

Mereka segera mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Rencana mereka, mereka ingin kembali ke Sou no Kuni, namun, percuma kalau kembali, mereka akan tertangkap.

Kaguya mengetahui dari Tenji bahwa Ka no Kuni memiliki pasukan yang lebih banyak dari Sou no Kuni.

Bisa dibilang 1 : 2.

Tak ada cara lain selain menjauh dari wilayah Sou dan Ka.

Kaguya segera mengeluarkan sebotol air dan sebuah gulungan sedang.

"Minumlah, Aino", tawar Kaguya.

" _Ha'i_. Dan ini gulungan apa, Kaguya- _sama_?", tanya Aino.

Sementara Aino minum, Kaguya berpikir sejenak, "Jangan kau beritahu siapa-siapa", kata Kaguya kemudian.

"Baiklah".

"Ini adalah gulungan yang dimiliki setiap anggota klan Otsutsuki. Isinya adalah sebotol air minum, sebilah pedang, sebuah busur, 100 anak panah, dan 5 buah chakra", jelas Kaguya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa dan darimana aku?", tanya Kaguya.

Aino menggeleng.

Aino hanya mengetahui bahwa Kaguya datang dari tempat lain dan Kaguya bukanlah manusia.

"Aku berasal dari sebuah wilayah bernama Kamigami no Kuni di langit. Disana, Kamigami dibagi menjadi 3. Taiyo, Tsuki, dan Hoshi. Disana pula, tempat dan asal mula klan Otsutsuki. Aku putri kedua dari pemimpin Kamigami no Kuni. _Tou-san_ bernama Ketsueki, dan _kaa-san_ bernama Namida. Aku memiliki seorang _nii-san_ bernama Shinko. Alasan mengapa aku datang kemari, di Kamigami no Kuni, _on'na_ boleh berlatih dan bertarung 5 tahun setelah masa puber. Setelah diketahui, kapasitas chakraku sedikit, sehingga aku dibuang. Aku pun mencari pohon chakra yang katanya bisa membuhkan ataupun menambah kapasitas chakra. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan Shinju. Sebenarnya, aku kemari hanya untuk memakan buah itu, membuat perdamaian, dan segera pergi. Keinginanku yang pertama saja serasa pupus ketika aku jatuh cinta pada Tenji _-kun_ ", jelas Kaguya.

Aino manggut-manggut, kini ia mengerti.

"Lalu, lambang bulan dan matahari di belakang pakaian Kaguya- _sama_ dan gulungan itu apa maknanya?", tanya Aino.

"Itu adalah lambang Kamigami no Kuni dan klan Otsutsuki. Aino, kemarikan kedua tanganmu", kata Kaguya.

Tanpa ada jawaban dari Aino, Kaguya segera menggenggam kedua tangan Aino.

Tak lama, Kaguya segera melepaskannya.

"Apa ini, Kaguya- _sama_?", tanya Aino.

"Itu adalah chakra. Chakra terdiri dari kebersamaan. Itu hanya ¼ dari kapasitas chakraku. Chakraku hanya sedikit", kata Kaguya.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan chakra, Kaguya- _sama_?", tanya Aino.

Kaguya berpikir sejenak.

"Coba kibaskan salah satu lenganmu. Ke arah agak atas", kata Kaguya.

Aino segera mempraktikkan apa perintah Kaguya.

Benar saja, tepat saat itu, beberapa anak panah datang meluncur dan Aino segera mengibaskan tangannya.

Angin pun muncul setelah Aino mengibaskan salah satu tangannya, dan mengubah arah panah-panah itu.

" _Sugoi_ ", kata Aino sembari melihat kedua telapak tangannya.

Kaguya yang meluhatnya hanya tersenyum.

Kaguya segera melihat panah-panah itu.

"Ini dari Sou no Kuni. Tak mungkin Tenji- _kun_ yang mengirimnya", kata Kaguya.

"Mustahil Sou no Kuni mau menghancurkan kita, justru mereka ingin melindungi kita", kata Aino.

Kaguya segera menarik tangan Aino dan menyembunyikan Aino di belakang tubuhnya, mengaktifkan byakugannya, dan menatap sekeliling.

Dari arah datangnya panah-panah, Kaguya melihat seseorang berlari datang menghampiri.

Kaguya terkejut dan segera berlari dengan menarik tangan Aino.

"Ada apa, Kaguya- _sama_. Mengapa kita berlari?", tanya Aino.

"Panah-panah itu hanya pengecoh. Mereka dari Ka no Kuni", kata Kaguya.

Mereka kembali berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Nafas keduanya hampir putus saja karena terlalu cepat berlari.

Setelah berlari lama, mereka berhenti.

Dan tak disangka, mereka telah terkepung oleh pasukan Ka no Kuni.

"Kaguya- _sama_ , bagaimana ini?", tanya Aino sambil menatap ujung anak panah dari pasukan Ka no Kuni yang mengarah kepadanya dan Kaguya.

Kaguya hanya diam sembari berpikir.

' _Kemana Suzaku dan Genbu?'_ , itulah yang membuat Kaguya bingung.

Kaguya segera membangkitkan byakugan dan menatap setiap pohon.

' _Aku tak bisa melacak dimana mereka berdua_ ', batin Kaguya.

"Aino, kita akan melawan mereka", kata Kaguya kemudian.

"Melawan mereka?", tanya Aino.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku memberi chakra padamu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau dalam posisi terjebak seperti ini", jelas Kaguya.

Aino pun mengangguk dan mulai mengibaskan kedua tangannya, tercipta angin yang menghempaskan sebagian pasukan Ka no Kuni.

Melihat ada celah kecil, Kaguya dan Aino segera berlari meninggalkan pasukan itu.

Namun, sepertinya Kaguya dan Aino terlalu ceroboh karena dua orang datang dari atas mereka dan langsung mengikat keduanya.

"Akhirnya kami mendapatkan kalian".

" _Nani_?".

 **OMAKE**

 **Setelah** _ **discontinue**_ **, akhirnya bisa update juga.**

 **Walaupun agak aneh dan kesannya agak maksa sih, hehehe...**

 **RnR bagi yang mau :) :) :)**


End file.
